Cuddling with Norway
by MystCountry12
Summary: This is a story I been thinking of for a while. It a story with Denmark wanting to cuddle with Norway. Nothing bad about that right? In the end he gets shocking news. What the news who knows you just have to read to find out. Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, and swearing. Paring DENNOR. If you don't like then don't read it. Peace
1. Chapter 1

**Cuddling with Norway**

It wasn't that Denmark couldn't keep his hands off of his precious Norway it just the fact that he just wanted to touch Norway's sleeping frame without waking him. Just watching his wife's small body, next to him just glowing as if he was from god. Showing off his soft lips, soft face just his amazing beauty just shine. His bright shining sky blue eyes painted and frame in his mind the most amazing sight of his love ever. He softly chuckled looking at his golden band on his finger then looking at Norway's golden band on his hand as it rested on his very swollen stomach. Denmark purred a bit and his sparkling blue eyes watched carefully as Norway's swollen stomach went up and down as he took each breath.

Denmark, wide awake and smiling big when he saw his twins kick a bit moving the swollen fleshy wall of their mother's belly. He carefully place a hand on it and his smile grew feeling his twins press small their hands under his.

Norway groan a bit and his usual cold eyes were watching the father of their twins looked in excitement. He felt the Dane's shoulder near his mouth and he nip Denmark's shoulder to tell the other that he was wake. He saw Denmark looked at him and chuckle a bit then blinked when he felt a soft gental hand on his head. He was heaven now because Norway was brushing his hair with his hand gently.

"Sorry that I woke you babe..."

"Not you fault really it was the rough string of our twins."

Denmark laughed a bit and kissed the belly looking up at Norway's usual stone face but if you squint your eyes you can see the small rose pedal blush appearing. The Danish man smiled feeling the twins not so ready for bed. He saw his Norway's discomfort and rubbed the belly and even singing a bit as Norway watch. His harsh navy blue eyes seem to show less discomfort as the two little lives that was cradling inside finally went to sleep.

Norway stretched a bit and having some what trouble getting up from bed slipping a bit only to be caught by his husband a short bit later. Norway looked up at Denmark and nuzzled him a bit inhaling his sweet sent of strawberries and whip cream. Denmark notice his wife inhaling his sent and slid his hands down to Norway's back pulling his close as he could.

"You know it rude to smell people right nor?"

"It your fault that your have an...intoxicating sent"

"Well it your fault that you looking really tasty to eat right now~"

"..."

Norway laugh a bit from the horrible pick up line. He smiled and pulled his love into a sweet kiss and moan a bit feeling Denmark's hands get to work on his closes. He growled when he saw the Dane not removing anything he used what strength he had and slam the Dane on the bed licking his lips a bit seeing that he rip the shirt sending buttons flying all over the room.

"Hay!"

"You wont need it."

Denmark gulp in nervousness. He knew that tone that Norway was using. It was the tone that he wanted sex and he wanted it now. Denmark laid back feeling his Norwegian crawled on him and press his lips onto his. The tongues battle and playing shooting for domination. Norway pulled away and sat on Denmark's firm abs shriving feeling like a god had sculpted them himself.

Norway looked away embarrassed of his almost full term belly. Oh how it had grown with two twins boys in it and gain stretchmarks. His blush on his face was deepen and started to slide his hands up to his beast area feeling it too has also grown, only to providing milk to the two unborn babies. He just wanted to put his shirt on and curl up in a corner hiding away only to see how god like his husband was. Denmark pull Norway close to him, pressing his chap lips on stretch stomach smiling. He loved how Norway can be so embarrassed of these little gifts, he loved how Norway was so...he couldn't describe it was just so amazing.

"Ya know, you don't have to be embarrassed babe. You just look so amazing right now. With you glowing like that it makes me was slam my fourteen inch dick in ya~"

"Oh shut up Simon" Norway blushed.

Denmark eyes widen, his especially loved when husband used his human name and it make him "grow". He really got off hearing how sexy that dangerous tone was. Norway looked at Denmark and covered his mouth feeling his husband's dick pressing it into his back. It made him shiver.

"You know Lukas~, I love you and our sons"

Norway kissed Denmark loving how he said his name.

"I love you too Simon"

Denmark slid his hands on the hot ass he been waiting to grab. He founded with it and rub himself on his loves' ready throbbing hole when both then of them jumped when they felt a small harsh kick. Denmark looked up at Norway and put his hand on the spot.

"D-did that hurt?

"No, I gotten used to the boys getting me harsh movements in my womb."

"Yeah but...The Doc said you could go into labor anytime now."

"Yeah and..."

"Maybe we shouldn't...you know"

"Don't back out of sex just because I'm pregnant and about due. Sides the Doctor said it helps with labor."

"But..you told me that and show the those things you get from the doctor. Look Lukas i'm worry."

"Pamphlets, Dane"

"Yeah that!"

"Simon I'm nervous too but it going to be alright, I promise."

Norway took Denmark's hand kissing his wrist nibbling feeling the other shiver. He just knew how to get his man going.

"Alright I'll do it but you have to tell me to stop if it happens...I mean if you feel the labor about to happen"

Norway thought for a bit. Looking into those sparkling blue eyes he loved so dear. He couldn't say no.

"Fine, Just stop your bubbling mouth already."

All through the night the room was full of moans and slapping of the skin until the night was gone and fill of sunlight. It was pressing through the harsh thick blinds and shining on the two awake blonds. Norway nuzzled Denmark's chest and played a bit on where his heart was all the while resting his belly on his husband's side. Denmark smiled and put an arm around Norway rubbing his back kissing his head.

"See I told you everything was going to be fine."

"Yeah Yeah I know Lukas."

Denmark pouted and smiled at Norway. In return he got a smile back and the two press their swollen lips together. Norway pulled away and grab his stomach feeling a gush of water come out of his new "area" specially preparing for the twins. His face went from neutral to horror. Looking at Denmark worry face expression he had to tell him.

"What Wrong!?"

"I...I think my water just broke."

"What?!"

**Hay ya everybody! I just let you all know I might do a Mpreg series staring couples some or all like...maybe. I just going be like this One shots or what you all call them. I will accept any request that you guys want me to do and you can put you request at my DA page and put it in the comment box please. **

**DA Page: mysterya1088 . deviantart . com **

**_Story: by me_**

**_Owners of Denmark & Norway: Hidekaz Himaruya_**

**~Peace~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I HATE YOU DANE!"

"Norge I don't want to sound like a jerk but I can't really brea-AH!"

The Norwegian grabbed the Danish man's neck squeezing it as a contraction came slammed through his small body. His breath labored as he pushed the newborns that the two nations waited for all so long.

"Good job Mr. Bondevik-Densen I see the head."

"I WILL KILL YOU DENMARK!"

Norway screamed loudly pushing out one of twins all the while panting heavy. Seconds and almost a minute went by not hearing anything the two got worry fearing the worse but a small scream was heard. The two male nations had a sigh of relief. The small body was taken away as Norway started pushing again.

"Go with him..."

"What about you Nor?"

"Don't worry about me Simon...Just get our baby"

Denmark looked at Norway feeling his neck and hand get release then hurry after over to the first twin seeing the small infant crying and getting clean up finally getting tightly wrap in a baby blue covering. The little boy wail for its mother or father to take him away from the bright light and tightly holding rubber hands. Suddenly the baby felt strong arms secure him and holding him close finally calming him down. Denmark looked in awe seeing his son have his somewhat spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes. He smiled as the baby looked at him feeling him nuzzling a bit on him.

Then the room was fill with a loud scream as Norway pushed out the second twin then falling back in bed panting hard and his body shaking. His dull blue eyes looked over seeing his husband holding their precious baby boy hissing at him telling to hand over the baby or die. Denmark chuckled a bit and hold out the baby feeling Norway take him away and cradling him into his body. Denmark went over to the second twin just as they were done cleaning him up then was receive the other baby boy in a tight blue covering. He smiling softly at the baby seeing he had his mother perfect eye shape and facial features. He laugh softly seeing the baby have his mother floating curl with the small dot.

Denmark walked over to Norway's bed showing the second twin to his mother. Norway face was just in awe seeing his twins for the first time. He moved his torso a bit putting the twins on each other his head smiling a bit as he was presented with two little wiggling babies. Norway nuzzled them and kiss them to calm them down. It work a bit as he slide his index finger on their cheek feeling the newborns grab his fingers with small fist.

"Hello my babies, I'm your mother...and that man next to me is your dumbass father"

"Hay!"

"Shhhh, I'm talking to our boys so bud out."

Norway looked at the two boys seeing them look at him and he pull them to his chest cradling them feeling them wanting milk. With Denmark's help Norway pull his top down letting it fell into his lap. He put the twins on each nipple feeling them suckling and bonding with him. He didn't care about pride all he care about was his twins health and safety. His dull blue eyes looked down and nuzzled Denmark a bit watching the twins all the while smiling softly.

_"Hei mitt vinkler"_

"They're prefect Lukas..."

Norway looked at Denmark upon hearing a sniffle and seeing tears in his eyes. Seeing this gentle side of Denmark always made Norway smiled at him softly. He felt a large hand on his cheek he move his head kissing it.

"You look like an angel with two little gifts from heaven Lukas"

"You look like your about blubber over about two little gifts from heaven Simon"

"Man i miss this sexy Norway the most~"

"Anko your so annoying...and more annoying on the birth of our so-"

Norway was cut short when one of the twins cried and other whimper loudly. Denmark help his wife with the twins rocking them back to sleep and chuckled a bit. There was a loud knock on the door as two nurses came in and over to the males telling the parents that their children have to check over and with a bit of a fight the two newborns were taken away.

"Denmark..."

_"Hvad?"_

"Thank you..."

"Ah No Problem Norway...A husband has to be there for his lovely husband right

"..."

"What?"

Norway grab Denmark's shirt and pulled him down to a kiss having Denmark kiss back only seconds later.

Hours later after Norway rested a bit the twins were brought back to their mother's room in tight bundles with two blue caps on their heads exactly matching. Norway and Denmark each pick up a babe holding them close cooing at the newborns. Denmark wiggled his finger near his first born son getting his finger grip on by a tiny smiled feeling his son strength then looking at Norway. Getting a nod from the new mother.

"Are you sure about those names Norge?"

"Yes Simon"

Denmark sat in his chair next to his wife looking at his newborn twins boys smiling with his big goofy smile of his.

_"Velkommen til verden Axel Michael Densen-Bondevik and Daniel Ødven Bondevik-Densen"_

**Hay ya everybody! ****Here the final chapter and I thought it be cute to end like this not sure it work or not.** I just let you all know I might do a Mpreg series staring couples some or all like...maybe. You guys can give me your request for a pairing at my DA Page or Message me which way works or you guys. 

**__****Translations**** {Italics}: (If anyone knows any Norwegian or Danish that would help)**

**__****Norwegian: Hello my angles (Hei mitt vinkler)**

**__****Danish: Hvad? (what?)**

**__****Danish: Velkommen til verden Axel Michael Densen-Bondevik and Daniel Ødven Bondevik-Densen (Welcome to the world Axel Michael Densen-Bondevik and Daniel Ødven Bondevik-Densen")**

**_Story: by me_**

**_Owners of Denmark & Norway: Hidekaz Himaruya_**

**~Peace~**


End file.
